


Clingy Jinyoungie

by jaehyunsrose



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunsrose/pseuds/jaehyunsrose
Summary: In which Jinyoung just want Jihoon to hug him.Because Jinyoung just loves his hyung's hugs.





	Clingy Jinyoungie

 

Jihoon is revising some notes when he hears the bed creaks, signalling that someone is climbing the bed. However, he didn’t pay much attention to it because he already knows who the person is.

 

“Why are you still up, hyung?” Comes the voice that he has learnt to love for the past few months.

 

“Why are you still up too?” He asks the person back.

 

The boy smiled.

 

“Because you’re still up?” He simply answers it with a shrug.

 

Jihoon rewards him a sweet smile.

 

“Go to sleep Jinyoung-ah. It’s too late now.” Jihoon says as he glances at the clock on the wall that shows that it’s already 2:15 a.m.

 

Jinyoung lets out a whine before pouting.

 

“But you know that I can’t sleep without you. I need you to hug me.” Jinyoung said with a cute  pout on his cute face.

 

Jihoon can’t help but laugh when he sees the cute sight.

 

“But I have given you plenty of hugs today. Wasn’t it enough?”

 

Jinyoung scrunches his face and furrowed his perfect brows.

 

“When??” He asks with a voice that resembles a cute puppy whining.

 

Jihoon can’t help but laugh at the younger.

 

“Aigoo. Why are you so cute?” Jihoon coos while pinching the younger’s cheeks.

 

“Hyung!! I’m serious!!” The younger swats his hands from his face. Again, Jihoon can’t help but laugh loudly at the younger.

 

“What?? I’m serious too?” He said while still laughing.

 

“I’ve given you plenty of hugs today, Jinyoung-ah. I can’t even keep track how many times we’ve hugged each other today, Jinyoung-ah.” Jihoon says while searching for Jinyoung hands before he intertwines their fingers.

 

Jinyoung is still pouting but he lets his boyfriend interlaces their hands anyway.

 

“But, it’s not the same, hyung.” Jinyoung tries to reason to Jihoon.

 

“And don’t forget during the V-live too. You tried to hug me every three minutes, Jinyoung-ah.” Jihoon says while laughing, suddenly remembering Jinyoung’s cute attempts to hug him during the Vlive few hours ago.

Jinyoung immediately take his hands out of the older’s grips and cross his arms.

 

“Is it wrong to hug my own boyfriend? Is it wrong that I like my boyfriend so much, huh?”

 

Now Jihoon is laughing loudly, so loud he can see Guanlin squirms in his sleep that he quieten up a bit.

 

“Aigoo.. Aigooo.. So cute Jinyoung-ah. My boyfriend is so cute.” Jihoon coos at the younger before taking him into his arms.

 

Jinyoung lets a sigh of content before he hugs the older back, tightly. Jihoon also hums in content, enjoying the younger’s warm body while his other hand quickly gather his things an put it inside his backpack before put it aside.

 

“Alright baby, so where are we going to sleep tonight? Yours or mine?” Jihoon asks his big baby.

 

The younger thinks for a bit before he answers,

 

“Hyung’s bed. Because it smells like hyung hehe.” Jinyoung says cutely.

 

Jihoon chuckles before pecking those cute lips.

 

“Alright, let’s go wash our teeth and face now so that we can cuddle quickly.” Jihoon urges the younger in which Jinyoung obliges quickly.

 

That night, the couple sleeps peacefully in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do this one shot because I'm happy with a lot of winkdeep's moments on last night's V live. 
> 
> Hope you guys can enjoy it.
> 
> -nana-


End file.
